leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.9
Ahoj, summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.9! Máme tu opravy chyb, zastřihávání knírů, úpravy v džungli... ale nejprve předmluvu! Pokud to ještě nevíte, nedávno jsme vydali článek Designové hodnoty League of Legends, jenž vám pomůže pochopit, co nás vede k provádění některých změn. Všimli jste si nějaké úpravy, která není v souladu s naší filozofií? Promluvme si o tom! Co se týče samotné aktualizace, největší změna se týká určitě Kha'Zixe, s jehož vyvážením bojujeme už delší dobu. Kompletní kontext najdete rozepsaný níže, ale hlavním Kha'Zixovým problémem je jeho nevyhraněná identita – je totiž zároveň bojovník i zabiják. Když je nějaký šampion schopný bez cizí pomoci zahájit a zároveň i ukončit týmový boj, vzniká tím jen malý prostor pro týmovou hru a možnost obrany proti němu (hleďte, přímé odkazy na zmíněné designové hodnoty!). Ale jak říkáme, podrobnější rozbor najdete níže. Kromě změn v herním systému jsme také přidali týmové odměny (VYLEPŠITELNÝ SKIN WARDY!?), abychom mohli neustále odměňovat hráče za to, že se baví (bojují) společně. A tím máme předmluvu za sebou! Nyní se můžete níže seznámit s podrobnostmi ohledně provedených změn a úprav! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní *Opravili jsme chybu, kvůli které se v Spectator modu nezobrazovaly tábory příšer na minimapě. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se u následujících šampionů občas zrušila animace schopnosti Recall: **Diana **Elise **Kha'Zix **Nami Seznam přátel V seznamu přátel by mělo být jasně patrné, se kterými přáteli je možné hrát, tato sada funkcí však potřebovala trochu vyladit. Úpravy provedené v rámci této aktualizace zohledňují potřeby uživatelů, a to jak pro hledání konkrétních hráčů (lišta pro vyhledávání!), tak pro rychlou kontrolu skupin přátel (ve kterých jsou nyní i offline členové). *Nabídka nastavení napravo od lišty „Seznam přátel“ byla rozšířena, aby se do ní vešly i následující funkce: **Úprava stavové zprávy **Možnost pro seřazení přátel **(Novinka) Zobrazení offline přátel *Lišta se stavovou zprávou byla začleněna do nástroje pro vyhledávání v seznamu přátel **Vaše stavová zpráva je nyní zobrazena vedle vašeho jména vyvolávače v horní části seznamu přátel *Skupiny přátel lze nyní pomocí nabídky vyvolávané pravým kliknutím posouvat nahoru a dolů *Při zaškrtnutí možnosti „Zobrazit offline přátele“ lze nyní ve skupinách přátel zobrazovat i členy, kteří jsou offline **Skupina přátel „Offline“ byla odstraněna *Hráči, kteří nepřijali vaši žádost o přátelství, se nyní zobrazují šedou barvou a offline ve skupině Obecné, pokud máte povolenou možnost „Zobrazit offline přátele“ *Nastavení „Seřadit přátele“ a „Zobrazit offline přátele“ se ukládají místně na váš počítač a zůstávají beze změn i po odhlášení. Týmové odměny Přidali jsme do hry týmové odměny, jež představují nový druh odměn, kterými chceme více odlišit hraní v hodnocených týmech od sólového hodnoceného hraní. Jelikož je u hodnocených týmů kladen speciální důraz na vzájemnou spolupráci, vyžadují mnohem náročnější koordinaci a ztělesňují týmového ducha celé hry League of Legends, rozhodli jsme se nabídnout hráčům způsob, jak si připomenout a oslavit dosažené týmové úspěchy. *Nový systém postupu hodnocených týmů: za každou výhru s hodnoceným týmem získávají hráči body, za které se jim zpřístupňují a vylepšují skiny ward za sezónu 2014, jež jim budou uděleny na konci sezóny. *Byla zřízena nová profilová stránka hodnocených lig, na které si hráči mohou porovnat své ligy, vyhledat podrobnosti o odměnách za sezónu a sledovat svůj postup k získání týmových odměn. *Na záložce s profilem a na stránce hodnoceného týmu se vám nyní objeví oznámení, pokud nemáte dostatek výher s hodnoceným týmem pro získání odměny za danou úroveň. *Odměny za sezónu nyní obsahují jedinečné ikony summonera za úrovně dosažené s 3člennými a 5člennými týmy. Wardy Warding Totems nyní používá zvolený skin totemů! Můžete se nyní ve hře pochlubit svým skinem ward, i když přispíváte výhledu svého týmu primárně žlutými trinkety (ale i tak byste si měli koupit zelené a růžové trinkety, abyste pomohli svému nebohému supportovi. *Zvolený skin ward je nyní aplikován i na wardy z trinketu Warding Totem. *V zájmu vizuálního odlišení od Warding Totemů mají neviditelné wardy (včetně ward z Wriggle's Lantern a Feral Flare) nový zelený kruhový indikátor. Wardy ze žlutých trinketů mají i nadále stávající žlutý kruhový indikátor. Aktualizace skinů *Kromě aktualizace vzhledu Pentakill Karthushe jsme upravili textury Pentakill Sony a Pentakill Mordekaisera. Celá řada skinů z Pentakillu má také nový týmový obrázek. Za metal. Obchod Nové skiny: *Woad Scout Šampióni ; Není snadné zdůraznit silné stránky nového šampiona a zároveň brát v potaz, jak rychle se jim hráči dokážou přizpůsobit. A Braum se dočkal velice rychlého přijetí a stal se z něj silný bijec, který svou kombinací vysokého poškození a obranných dovedností šikanuje v lajně své soupeře. Když nějakému šampionovi snižujeme sílu, snažíme se mu nejprve obrousit „skryté“ výhody, které nemají přímý vliv na jeho základní herní styl. Do této kategorie patří například Braumovo W, které jemu i chráněnému cíli poskytovalo zdarma ohromné množství obranných atributů. Na obranného šampiona měl ovšem Braum i velice účinný útok, takže jsme se rozhodli mu trošku zastřihnout i ten jeho fešácký knírek. *Zakladní attack damage sníženo na 53 z 56. * (pasivka) již nezpůsobuje omráčení u šampionů, kteří jsou chráněni magickým štítem. * (Q) základní poškození sníženo z 80/125/170/215/260 na 60/105/150/195/240. * (W) bonus k armoru a magic resistu zmenšen z 20 / 22,5 / 25 / 27,5 / 30 (+14 / 15,5 / 12 / 18,5 / 20% bonus armoru / magic resistu) na 15 / 17,5 / 20 / 22,5 / 25 (+10 / 11,5 / 13 / 14,5 / 16% bonus armoru / magic resistu). * (E) odstranili jsme několik případů, kdy vybrané efekty dokázaly projít aktivní bariérou schopnosti. ; * (E) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které úvodní seslání schopnosti nešlo použít na wardy (Elise už nemusí Rappel sesílat dvakrát, aby se snesla na wardu). ; Karthus se dočkal úpravy vzhledu a je připraven kosit živé stylověji než kdy dříve. *Základní schopnosti jsou nyní rozlišeny týmovými barvami. * (Q) přidán nový indikátor, který ukazuje celou zasaženou oblast. Pokud Q způsobí dvojnásobné poškození, zobrazí se text jako u kritického zásahu a ozve se jedinečný zvukový efekt. Opravena chyba, kvůli které bylo možné znovu použít Karthusovo Q o 0,25 sekund dříve. * (W) přidán vizuální efekt k debuffu, který označuje ovlivněné nepřátelské šampiony. ; Po provedení aktualizace u Kassadina jsme sledovali, jak se stává stále dominantnějším a dominantnějším. Domníváme se, že se nám nový Kassadin docela povedl, ale když jsme viděli, jak s jeho upravenou sadou hráči zápolí, nechali jsme se unést a posílili jej až příliš. Po poskytnutí buffů se ovšem mnoho vyvolávačů naučilo za aktualizovaného Kassadina hrát (a to tak, že velmi dobře), takže z něj nyní opět sloupneme dodatečné vrstvy, jež jsme mu přidali, a vrátíme jej do správného vyváženého stavu. *Základní movement speed zmenšen z 350 na 340. * (W) poškození zmenšeno z 40/75/110/145/180 (+0,7 AP) na 40/65/90/115/140 (+0,6 AP). ; Většina změn, které jsme do této chvíle u Kha'Zixe provedli, mu nedokázaly dát rozumné slabiny, které jsou u zabijáka zapotřebí. Vzhledem ke snížení poškození z vyvinutého R totiž Kha'Zix mohl zahajovat boje, kdykoliv byla schopnost připravená, a díky vysokému základnímu poškození z Q mohl ničit slabě chráněné cíle i v případech, kdy se snažily aktivně bránit izolování. Jelikož je Kha'Zix zabiják, měl by být nucen hledat vhodné příležitosti k útoku a číhat na izolované cíle, na nichž by si mohl smlsnout, zatímco spolubojovníci se po hlavě vrhají do týmového boje. Kha'Zix by ovšem neměl být schopný pouštět se napřímo do týmového boje s očekáváním, že tento odvážný tah přežije a ještě přitom dokáže zlikvidovat prioritní cíle bez toho, že by byly izolované. Jak je tedy patrné, cílem těchto změn je omezit Kha'Zixovy mnohé silné stránky a vrátit mu jeho základní roli zabijáka. Nejprve jsme posílili jeho vyvinuté schopnosti, aby musel víc přemýšlet o tom, jakým směrem se v životě (či ve hře) hodlá vydat. Kha'Zixovo základní Q je o něco nižší, ale vyvinuté Q bude ve střední a pozdní fázi hry rozhodně způsobovat izolovaným cílům velmi výrazné poškození. Vylepšení W a jeho vyvinuté verze spočívá v tom, že při vyvinutí W má Kha'Zix lepší možnost stažení z boje. Za zdůraznění také stojí, že ačkoliv vyvinuté R bylo výrazně oslabeno ztrátou snížení poškození, i nadále Kha'Zixovi v boji poskytuje vynikající pohyblivost (zdvojnásobuje dobu trvání maskování a přidává mu jednu možnost použití navíc). Budeme sledovat, jak tyto změny dopadnou, ale snad uvidíme víc oportunistických Kha'Zixů, kteří budou v týmových bojích vyhledávat izolované oběti, ale již se nebudou krmit v předních liniích a zároveň využívat své pohyblivosti a způsobovaného poškození k ničení šampionů v týlu. * (Q) základní poškození sníženo z 70/100/130/160/190 (+1,5 bonuso AD) na 55/80/105/130/155 (+1,2 bonus AD). Bonusové poškození izolace sníženo ze 45% na 30%. * (Q) pokud je cíl izolovaný, je mu způsobeno dodatečné physical damage ve výši 10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100 /110/120/130/140/150/160/170/180 (+1,04 bonus AD) (jinými slovy 10 x úroveň šampiona (+1,04 bonus AD)). Již není způsobováno bonusové poškození v závislosti na chybějících healtech cíle. * (W) monstrům nyní způsobuje 20% bonusové poškození. * (W) monstrům nyní způsobuje 20% bonusové poškození. Je-li zasaženým cílem šampion, získá Kha'Zix na 2 sekundy vizi na jeho pozici. Slow zvýšen z 30% na 50%. * ® při maskování již neposkytuje 50% snížení poškození. ; Když jsme v rámci aktualizace 4.7 prováděli změny u Pantheona, vyrobili jsme také chybu, kvůli které jej bylo možné zasáhnout kouzly s plošným efektem předtím, než na obrazovce fyzicky dopadl na zem. Provedli jsme tedy opravu, která naklání misky vah mírně v Pantheonův prospěch – když odskočí z obrazovky, zneškodní všechny projektily (aby jej to zákeřné Sionovo omráčení nepronásledovalo oblohou), a není jej možné zaměřit, dokud fyzicky nepřistane. Co se týče ostatních úprav R, bedlivě jsme pozorovali, nakolik změny z aktualizace 4.7 ovlivnily Pantheonův výkon, ale v horní lajně i džungli je stále dostatečně silný. Zatím tedy budeme vše jen z povzdálí sledovat! * ® když Pantheon odskočí z obrazovky, zlikviduje všechny projektily, které letí směrem k němu. Od okamžiku, kdy se odlepí od země, až do svého dopadu nelze Pantheona zaměřit. V chatu se už neobjevuje podivný text, když Pantheon použije schopnost. ; Jsme si velice dobře vědomi toho, jak snadno dokáže Rengar požírat ostatní šampiony (na rozdíl od těch nebožáků, které si dává k obědu). Než se ovšem pustíme proti této kočičce do nějaké větší akce, budeme sledovat, jak ji ovlivní následující změny / opravy chyb. * (pasivka) další útok po skoku nyní správně začne po Rengarově dopadu, ne již během letu. * (Q) bonusové poškození z Savagery a Empowered Savagery již nemůže způsobit kritický zásah. Část tvořená útočným poškození ovšem stále ano. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které mohlo být bonusové poškození Empowered Savagery aktivováno Unseen Predator hned několikrát. ; U Rumbla se vyskytlo několik zvláštních chyb, kvůli kterým jeho plamenomet způsoboval menší poškození. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Flamespitter způsoboval menší poškození, pokud se Rumble snažil lidi zapálit po delší časové úseky. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Flamespitter způsoboval menší poškození při hře za fialový tým. ; Při naší bohulibé snaze omezit Soračinu otravnost v sólových lajnách jsme jí přitáhli otěže až moc. Tyto změny jí sice nevrátí veškerou původní sílu, ale jsme ochotni ji v rozumných mezích podporovat i do budoucna. * (Q) pokud Starcall zasáhne nepřátelského šampiona, cooldown Astral Blessing se zkrátí místo 5 / 7,5 / 10 / 12,5 / 15 % o 10 / 11,25 / 12,5 / 13,75 / 15 %. ; Volibuff. Buffibear? Bum, kontext. * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které nebyl Volibearův cíl odhozen na správnou vzdálenost, pokud se závěrečná pozice hodu nacházela ve zdi nebo shluku ostatních jednotek. Summoner's Rift Během bedlivého pozorování džungle jsme si všimli, že zkušenosti za příšery v džungli se zvyšují společně s průměrnou úrovní mapy, ovšem u poskoků v lajnách tomu tak není. Po hlubší analýze jsme zjistili, že tento nesoulad má ve hře lavinový efekt: pokud džunglerův tým nadále vyvíjí tlak (buď pomocí přepadů, nebo prostě #vyhráváním), může džungler i nadále likvidovat svoje příšery a získávat bonusové zkušenosti. Ve výsledku se tak mohl džungler úspěšného týmu stát nesrovnatelně silnějším než zbytek týmu, a to při stejném množství odvedené práce. Chceme sice určitým džunglerům dávat zlaťáky a možnost „táhnout“ svůj tým ve střední a závěrečné fázi hry, ale současné džunglerské odměny jsou výrazně vyšší než u ostatních čtyř hráčů, kteří se přitom musí vypořádávat se svými vlastními výzvami. K závěrečnému výsledku hry by měly přispívat všechny role rovným dílem, takže musíme udělat všechno pro to, aby měli džungleři stejný potenciál jako ostatní – ale ne větší. *Monstra v džungli již neposkytují dodatečnou zkušenost v závislosti na své úrovni (situace je tedy stejná jako u minionů v lajnách). Twisted Treeline a Crystal Scar ; Původně jsme změnili Kha'Zixovo poškození za izolaci v Dominionu / Twisted Treeline dle jeho staré sady, ale když jsme nyní provedli další změny, dává větší smysl, když se vrátíme opět k jeho nové sadě. * a (Q) bonusové zranění při izolaci sníženo z 35% na 30%. de:V4.9 en:V4.9 es:V4.9 fr:V4.9 pl:V4.9